


How (Not) to Beat the Heat

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Series: YGO Drabble and Minific Requests [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Newly married couple Anzu and Yuugi struggle with their apartment's lack of air conditioning.(Domestic, married peachship request for atern.)





	How (Not) to Beat the Heat

“Yuugi…”

“Yes?” he replied, poking his head through the bedroom door. He was greeted by the site of Anzu lying facedown on the bed in nothing but a cropped cami and shorts. A box fan hummed buzzed irritably on the nightstand, unable to keep up with the July heat.

“It’s hot.”

“Sorry,” he said, settling down on the corner of the bed, careful not to graze her bare leg with his. The addition of body heat was the last thing either of them needed. “Maybe we should get an air conditioner…”

“I don’t want to go to rehearsal today, but… at least the studio has one.”

“Then there’s a bright side!”

“It doesn’t help much right now, though,” she grumbled.

“Hmm… hold on, okay?”

“I’m definitely not moving from this spot.” The bed shifted, and the room went quiet. Anzu began to drift off in the silence and the dizzying heat – not quite asleep, not quite awake.

The bed shifted again, and an ice cold sensation exploded on the small of Anzu’s back. She yelped and jumped up, violently awake. She collided with Yuugi, and he lost his balance, crashing to the floor. Covering her mouth with both hands, she spun around. “Y-Yuugi!”

“I’m okay,” he said. 

She looked down to see him sprawled on his back, iced tea in hand, with eyes as wide as hers. “Sorry, I… don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Yuugi took her extended hand and climbed back up beside her, smiling sheepishly. “I thought I’d surprise you…”

“You definitely did,” she said, rubbing her back. She could still feel the cool imprint of the can. Taking it and cracking open the tab, she kissed him on the forehead. “I guess it’s the thought that counts.”


End file.
